Cute Kai
by Blader Fairy Everlasting
Summary: When he gets a chance to show himself Kai is just a little confused kid inside.
1. Default Chapter

Tyson: Aww look at poor ickle Kaieeee Waieeeeee

Me: What did you do that for! He can't be like that in the fic!

Tyson: He was being mean ;; He stole my sugar

Max: WWHHHOOOOOO SSAAAIIIIDD SSSSUUUUUUUUUUUUUGGGARR?

(hyperactively jumps around)

Me: look at Kai!

Max: KAI! Yay! (leaps on Kai who is wrapped in a cocoon of candy floss) CANDY!

Kai: geroff! Argh! Help!

Tyson (leaps on Kai and starts picking off candy floss) Yummy!

Kai: Umph, Tyson you weigh half a ton!

Kenny: Actually he weighs 56.2453 kg

Everyone: Huh?

Kenny: O-O;

Ray: Ooo! Tiger Claw attack! (jumps on Kai)

Kai: I thought kitties were supposed to be nice!

Ray OO

(Tyson and Max munching away)

Ray OO

Kenny staring at everyone

Ray ;; Waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Kai said I'm not nice!

sniff waaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhh

Me: cuddles Ray

Everyone: oogle

Me and Ray

Kai: hello? Has anybody noticed that I am BEING STRANGLED IN CANDYFLOSS THAT REMIND ME OF SPIDERS WEBS AND DID I EVER MENTION TO YOU THAT I AMSOLUTELY HATE SPIDERS AND THAT ONE IS CRAWLING UP KENNY'S SHOULDER RIGHT NOW!

Everyone: OO

Kenny: Argh! Spider! (runs around screaming like Hilary.)

Kai: 

Tyson: BUUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRRP!

Everyone: Eeuw!

Tyson 0-o;

Max: BBBBUUUUURRRRRPPPP! Heehee o0;

Me: No, it's HHHHEEEEEEEEEEEEEE HEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!

Me+Tyson+Max: Lets go find some more sugar!

Tyson: Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee! I'm a little bluebird!

Ray: I'm the emperor of China!

Tyson: hehe….. you are? 0O;

**Disclaimer**

Kai: Beyblade does not belong to Blader Fairy Everlasting but my beyblade does belong to me and so does Dranzer.

Me: Haha hahahahahha heeeheee hahahahahaha

Kai: What?

Me: haha u have heeheeeeeee pink hahahehe candy heeheee floss hahahahahaheee hiccup! In hahaha hiccup! Your hiccup! Hair! Heehee! Hiccup!

Kai: Nooooo!

Me: Aww (gives Kai a cuddle)

Kai blush

Me: You're so cute!

Kai: smile

**Chapter 1-Blood**

"Doctor! No matches were found!" yelled a nurse, running down the hall into the EU.

"He's not breathing properly!" the doctor grabbed some tubes and as carefully as he could, slid one up Kai's left nostril and one down his mouth.

"Surgeon available now! Unit 17!" yelled a nurse, the other nurse now trying to clear some of the blood off Kai's legs.

Kai's unconscious form shuddered and the bleeps from the heart monitor started going faster, his chest was tight from gasping air, blood still running in tiny streams across his chest.

"No time to move him!" yelled Doctor Liles, "we need an emergency operation; his blood's running out too fast."

He pressed a call button for more doctors "leave the cuts!" he yelled at another nurse "it's the bullet wounds we need to worry about!"

Max was standing by the side, watching Kai's pain stricken body. Rei and Tyson looked panicky.

"We can't risk a proper anaesthetic" said Dr Liles working on activating a respiratory machine "he'll go into shock".

A nurse dragged Mr Dickinson out to fill in some forms.

"You!" the nurse pointed at Rei "pass me that white tray! Second down!"

Rei snapped into action and yanked the tray out, several plasters falling off the counter.

The surgeon came in with 2 other doctors, vigorously scrubbing their hands and peeling on plastic gloves.

The nurse sprayed a can of misty spray around the room, ushering the other Bladebreakers out "we need a sterile environment".

Kenny brought Dizzi out who let out a few faint beeps at the sight. He took a few pictures. "What do you want pictures of that for!" exclaimed Tyson waving a hand at the window through which they could see the surgeon working on Kai's blood flooded chest.

"It might come in useful" shrugged Kenny.

"How?"

"Somehow, give me a break, I'm not that clever!"

"Oh I hope he makes it" said Ray anxiously, tears in his eyes.

"He will make it" said a freely sobbing Max "He's one of my best friends! I can't have him die! And he saved Teddy Reddy from drowning!"

"Kai saved your teddy from drowning?" wondered Ray "must be a whole new Kai."

Tyson switched the waterworks on.

The Units door suddenly flew open and the nurse hurriedly came out and asked them "Do any of you have blood type AZ?" (A/N I know that's not a really blood type but it has to be something different I made up the next blood types aswell)

"It's extremely rare and Kai isn't going to last much longer with no blood supply."

"I'm type A" said Ray hopefully.

"BB" said Kenny.

"B" said Tyson.

"ZV" said Max. Everyone went ;;;;;

"Hey, what can I say, I'm special!" said Max. ;;

"No good!" said the nurse, "there are no donors for his blood type. Does he have any relatives nearby?"

"We're the only family he's got, the rest of them are dead and his grandfather's in American prison" said Ray.

Max fondled Kai's beyblade in his hands, tracing a finger around the red bitpiece. "Dranzer!" said Max "can a bitbeast give blood?" he asked the nurse.

"It's never been tried before" she said doubtfully.

"Dranzer's closest to Kai, almost part of him, they have a really strong bond and they've probably been together for years."

"We'll have to try" said the nurse, she beckoned max forwards into the unit, and the others stayed and watched Max through the window.

Max launched Dranzer onto the clean floor and summoned "DRANZER!"

Dranzer came out, powerful as ever, giving some heat to the room and Kai's clammy body.

The nurse hurried forwards with an injection attached to a tube and a blood bag (A/N I don't know what those bags full of extra blood are)

Dranzer instantly shied away from the needle. The nurse tried to inject it but Dranzer screeched and nearly aimed a fire arrow at her.

"I hope that bird has no infections" said the doctor looking up; he grabbed more thread to sew up the gash in Kai's right side.

"I'll have a go" said Max, he took the needle and slowly moved towards Dranzer. "I'm not going to hurt you Dranzer" he said, like he was persuading a shy cat to come up to him, "I'm Max, remember? Draciel's master, you know Draciel? The turtle fella? We have to help kai, he needs you to live see?" max gently put a bit of pressure on the needle as it waited above Dranzer's shoulder.

Dranzer's fiery coloured blood shone and glistened red, orange, gold, yellow, reddy orange and red again.

It travelled up the tube into the blood bag and straight into a narrow tube entwined in some wires into Kai's wrist. He had rubber plug like things and wires attached to his chest and bandages covering his chest.

The surgeon was working on a deep stab wound in Kai's leg.

"He'll live" said the surgeon "don't give up."

"We won't" said Max as he left the unit with Dranzer's beyblade he glanced back at Kai "We'll never give up."

Please review! And help me improve my writing!


	2. Argh ! Kenny!

**Cute Lil Confused Kai Chapter 2- Argh ! Kenny! **

It's here; it's bigger than ever, it's the missing second chapter!

Chapter dedicated to Kai Hiwatari 1.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own beyblade.

"Be quiet, he needs a lot of rest if he wants to heal properly" whispered the doctor as he ushered Tyson, Ray, Max and Kenny inside Kai's hospital room.

Everyone's heart twanged sadly when they saw Kai. His once strong figure lay weak and helpless, gently laid out on the crispy sheets that were as white as icing. His face was rid of the shark fins, making him look far less scary and actually very young looking.

Maybe it was the way Kai walked or his intimidating glare that made him seem taller and older, now he looked littler.

He occasionally shivered from the cold. Rei went over to the radiator and turned the heating up.

A heart monitor attached to the bandaged up Kai beeped as his heart pumped blood around his body. Dranzer's blood. Now they were truly one.

Max sniffled a little and tentatively put out a hand to touch Kai's arm, he'd never gotten this close to his captain before. If he was wake he would have sent Max flying into the wall behind as Max had often seen him do to Tyson. Max got Dranzer out of his pocket and placed it in Kai's hand, bending the fingers so they held it.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. Beep. None of them could think of anything to say. Beep. Beeep. Beeeeeeep, Beeeeeeeeeep! BEEEEP! Didididididi BEEEEEEEP!

Everyone jumped in shock, "Argh!" cried Tyson frantically, "Kai's heart's going wrong! Get a nurse! A nurse! Kai! Don't die Kai!"

"He's not going to die Tyson!" shouted Rei, "I'll go get the nurse!"

BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!

"Argh!" cried Max and Tyson. Rei ran out of the door, Kenny grabbed him. The beeping had gone. "Oh my" said Rei, "he can't be, he hasn't gone has he?"

"Guys" said Kenny nervously, "that was my laptop. It does that every time I get new mail."

"Oh" said Tyson stupidly.

"Argh!" they all yelled at Kenny, "how could you! You nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Calm down guys!" said Kenny, "It's Dizzi's fault not mine."

"Are you blaming me?" asked Dizzi.

The doctor then rushed back into the room. "I thought I told you lot to be quiet!" he said, "He's lost three days sleep! I'm already bending the rules as it is you're not even his family."

"We're as good as his family!" said Tyson "he only has us, the rest of his family are dead and his grandfather tried to kill him.

"Please can we stay here? We'll be quiet, we just want to be here when he wakes up" Max pleaded, his sparkly blue eyes watering.

"The doctor couldn't resist the look and gave up, "fine but sssshhhhhhhhhhhh."

He left the unit.

"How do you do that face?" Rei said to Max smiling, "you manage to worm your way every time! No one can resist it."

"It's my speciality" said Max grinning tapping his nose. "Bet you wouldn't mind winning Mariah over a bit with a look like that, eh Rei?"

Rei blushed and stubbornly tried to deny it but just resorted to giving Max a friendly punch.

Tyson's stomach rumbled, "Sorry" he apologised.

"Ahem" said Kenny.

"Guess I'm just hungry" continued Tyson, "I could eat a whole buffet, fried noodles with chicken and beans."

"Ahem."

"Or that huge chocolate cake in Betty's."

"Mm mmmm" agreed Rei and Max.

"Ahem!"

"Doughnuts with hundreds and thousands on top!"

"Mashed potatoes and gravy."

"Vegetarian pizza with extra pickle!"

"Lemon sorbet."

"AHEM!" said Kenny loudly.

"SSSSSSShhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" went everyone. Kenny sweatdropped. His throat hurt from clearing it unnecessarily.

"What?" said Rei, Tyson and Max.

"The E-mail" Kenny said mater of factly.

"E-Mail?" asked Rei bewildered.

"The one that beeped a while ago."

"Yeah, -how could you do that to me Kenny! I nearly had a heart attack!" Rei cried.

"Is it from Emily?" asked Tyson mischievously.

"No" said Kenny bluntly, "it's from the FBI."

"What? Are you a secret agent?" asked Tyson goggling.

"That's the CIA" corrected Max.

"How did you know that?" asked Tyson.

"I'm an American duh" said MAX.

"Oh yeah."

"And I have common sense" said Max grinning at Tyson from the corner of his eye.

"THE E-MAIL" said Kenny, "states that Voltaire Hiwatari, Boris Balkov and 14 other Biovault members have been charged for their abuse and illegal dealings. Voltaire and Boris have been charged with a death sentence which will take place in ten years, during which time they will be on display in the dungeons of the Chicago exhibition of Chamber of Horrors and kept in high security prison."

"Cool" said Tyson.

"They definitely deserved it" agreed Rei.

"Especially after what they did to Kai" said MAX. They glanced back at their captain.

Heehee that was fun Please review and let me know what you think and how I can improve it. I check for typos but sometimes I just miss them.


	3. Rise and Shine Sleepyhead

**Cut Lil Confused Kai- Chapter3- Rise and Shine Sleepyhead.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own beyblade**

Kai opened his eyes and blinked a couple of times. His head felt more free and lighter then usual, he could also sense a sort of adrenalin in his blood, being pumped around him like some sort of drug that made you as hyperactive as max.

But his body wouldn't be hyperactive, he could feel sort of hyper on the inside but not on the outside. He couldn't quite tell what the feeling was. Wait- feelings? Since when had he been able to feel?

He'd never felt anything before except for anger or annoyance and fright and they were bad feelings. This feeling was hard to explain but it felt good.

He then noticed 5 pairs of eyes staring at him.

He blinked again and made them out to belong to Max, Kenny (he could see the glasses even if he couldn't see the eyes), Rei, Tyson, a blonde haired woman called Judy but max called her Mom and a nurse in a white uniform.

'Oh no, what is that nurse going to do? Interrogate me or something?' thought Kai, he wriggled as far back into the bed as he could, his fingertips clamped the edge of the blanket, he really didn't feel like being asked questions.

He's awake" said Tyson, voicing what everyone could see.

"yeah" said Rei looking awed.

Kai growled, was this the first time they'd seen someone wake up before!

"Kai!" yelled Max happily and launched himself at the bed; he gave Kai a huge hug. Kai winced from the pressure Max was putting on his wounds. Surprisingly his legs didn't hurt at all, they felt sort of numb.

"Whoopsie" said Max and retreated to sit on Judy's lap.

"Glad to see you back!" said Kenny.

"How're you feeling?" asked Judy.

"Hn, Okay I guess" said Kai.

"Does anything hurt?" asked the nurse.

"No" said Kai defiantly, pulling up the bed sheets so they covered his bandaged chest, "what's wrong with my legs? I can't move them and they feel weird he looked curiously at his legs.

"Ah" said the nurse "your legs have been hurt very badly, we gave you local anaesthetics and painkillers to numb the pain, your legs were gashed open pretty badly."

'Gashed?' wondered Kai. He felt a familiar sense of pain as he remembered what had happened. How could he forget after all those times? The beatings, stabs, the hundreds of torture methods he had been put through, some with other kids, the tests and the helplessness of not being able to do anything.

They must have seen a flicker of emotion cross hi face because the nurse asked "is something wrong? Call me Sarah by the way, I'm English, I came here to study medicine."

"I'm fine _Sarah"_ said Kai.

"Let' just check those bandages" said Sarah.

"They're fine" said Kai, crossing his arms in front of his chest. Sarah didn't seem perturbed at all, she stood beside the bed and reaching down, grabbed his bruised arm, Kai flinched and drew back from her touch.

"Don't worry" laughed Sarah "I don't bite", she pulled the blanket down.

Kai's whole upper body was bandaged up, some big plasters decorated his sides and stomach, a thin cast was on his upper right arm along with dozens of purply-green bruises.

His legs were skilfully bandaged so as to leave his legs free, a small patch of blood soaked through from his lower left leg. All the bandages were making him feel like a mummy, how could the White Tigers wrap their arms and legs in bandages because they wanted to?

The bandages weren't much whiter than Kai's skin, he felt warm on the inside but cold on the outside. He shivered; he was only in his boxers.

"We'll get some clothes for you later" said Judy "we're all staying at the hospital tonight".

"Aha, that bandage needs changing" said Sarah.

She took out a roll of bandage and plasters from the bedside table then slowly unwrapped the blood soaked bandage.

Kai watched fascinated as it peeled off like a second skin, he probably would have screamed if he'd been able to feel it but he couldn't.

The thought suddenly changed and he remembered Boris with that long stainless steel knife as he agonisingly scraped off the layers of skin on Kai's leg until it hit an artery and sank the blade in with a twisting movement.

He was jolted out of the memory when he heard everyone take in a short breath.

The bandage had come off so you could see the red bleeding flesh with a deep tear in the middle. Kenny gulped, Rei and Tyson just went "eww" like girls.

Sarah expertly patched him back up again.

"Painful" said Max, snuggling closer to Judy.

"When can I start blading again?" asked Kai.

Sarah immediately jerked a little, Judy shared a look with her, "we're not quite sure yet" she said slowly "your body needs time to recover completely and for your energy to be restored."

She continued before Kai could say anything "which means..." she pulled out a tray "food!"

"Great" said Kai and Tyson simultaneously.

Tyson was beaming while Kai was just looking sarcastic, suddenly he said "jinx" and smirked at Tyson.

"Now you can't talk" he said then he glared at everybody "and don't dare say his name."

Everyone grinned, Tyson wouldn't be able to keep silent for long, then he would have to forfeit and Kai would give him a horrible dare. (A/N I'm really not sure how forfeits work but when we play jinx you give the other person a dare 'cause being silent is just boring).

Kai looked at the food disgusted. "Yes Kai, food" said Judy firmly "I know you don't normally eat much but now you will have to if you want to live."

"No pressure Kai" grinned Max "it's your favourite-curly fries!" (A.N curly fries are the best:-P they're like the only decent food at school)

"With a balanced diet of ham, salad, cheese and tuna" said Sarah, setting out the rolly table that went over the bed. Kai didn't like being forced to do something, he wasn't going to take anybody's orders anymore. "I'm not hungry" he said.

"Now that's a lame one" said Sarah with that fake smile, she looked like the sort of person who acted nice but cursed you behind your back.

"Come on Kai" said Judy, now that was a genuine smile on her face, Max had definitely inherited it, nobody could ever resist those puppy dog eyes. Kai knew Judy was alright and cared about M and all his friends but he couldn't bring himself to trust her.

"Eat a little" said Max.

2And you can tell us how you got bashed up this bad" said Tyson "I'll eat the leftovers."

"That's not very hygienic" said Sarah.

"They should be in here" they heard a doctor say and soon Mr Dickenson, Mr Granger and the doctor came into the room. It was now looking cosily crowded.

"Hello Kai" said Mr Dickenson beaming "I've just filled in all your forms but there are some bits that you need to do."

"Hi Kai" said Mr Granger leaning against the wall behind Tyson and snatched off his cap. "DAD!" said Tyson and tried to get it back. Kai was confused now, why was Tyson calling him 'dad' if he was called Mr Granger?

He picked at his food, mixing it around on his plate.

Luckily Mr Dickenson butted in before he actually had to eat anything. "We need you to sign here, here, here and here" he showed Kai the empty boxes on the forms "and some details. One thing that puzzles me is how all your details with the BBA say you're sixteen and a few other Biovault documents and your bus pass and birth certificate say that you're either 14 or 11 or 12."

Everyone was now listening attentively. Sarah was called away to help in a ward and the doctor left to see to another patient.

"Eat something first" said Rei "or I'll feed you!"

"Tell us about what happened" said Kenny.

"We have to know" said Mr Dickenson.

"I won't let them get to you again" said Tyson.

"Please Kai, you can trust us" said Max gently, "what happened?"

Sorry this took so long, I've got another chapter waiting to be typed up when my parents go out to ikea in the afternoon. I've got to go dust my bedroom now! Please review! No flames please (whacks flames out with lethal duster aw no it caught on fire run for your lives!) Heehee I'm a little hyper at the moment. I got so many reviews this week! I got like 40 reviews! Not all for this fic, most for this other one I'm writing I've got so much writing to do, I put fanfiction and writing before my homework Huggles readers, Byebye!


	4. Questions

**Cute Lil Confused Kai Chapter 4- Questions**

**This chapter is dedicated to Maeris**

**Disclaimer**: I don't own beyblade.

All this was too much for Kai, all the questions, everyone wanting to know, prying into his life. He knew he could trust them though, the Bladebreakers were his friends. He didn't want to eat the food, what if it had some sot of drug in it?

An unknown fear grabbed him from inside, he felt his throat thicken and tars welled up in his gray eyes. He clutched the blanket to him, his arms wrapped around his knees, and for the second time in his life, Kai cried.

The tears slid off his eyelashes and splashed onto his cheeks, his slate blue bangs hung down in front of his eyes as if protecting them. He didn't wipe away the tears. He sobbed and hiccoughed.

They were going to think he was bad now, crying like this and for the lies he'd told them about his age, but he didn't' care anymore, he wasn't going to obey anyone else now, they could hit him all they wanted.

"I'm not going to do what they want anymore" he sobbed out, "no one's going to order me around anymore. I'll do what I want to do. You can't force me to do anything." It was like a precaution to everyone.

The tears didn't stop, they flowed freely down his face, a lifetime's worth of tears, his frail frame shook and he was hugging Dranzer to him like a teddy.

Everyone was watching Kai awkwardly, but held their gaze, feeling like somebody was tugging their heartstrings, crying for them to help.

Their expressions were of sadness, caring, compassion and anxiety and a warmth towards the huddled up Kai who had had nothing but Dranzer all his life, who'd been thrown about like a toy and not treated like a real human being.

No one had loved him, or cared for him before; instead they gave him pain and cruelty. Now, somehow the gentle fragile being that hid inside his hard shell had eventually come out. Under all the toughness and coldness was a child who wanted to be happy and needed reassurance.

This registered in the minds of everyone present. Rei bit his wobbling lip in an effort not to cry for Kai too.

Judy vowed to care for Kai like only a mother could. Mr Granger placed himself as a father that would help and protect Kai. Mr Dickenson promised in his mind to replace Voltaire and be the grandfather Kai should have had.

Everyone longed to comfort Kai and cuddle him but with someone as sensitive as Kai, they weren't sure how he would react.

Max finally slipped off Judy's lap and quietly crawled onto Kai's bed.

Kai stared at him with unfocused eyes and hiccoughed, the tears didn't stop trickling down.

Max wrapped his arms around Kai in a gentle hug. Kai cringed slightly then tentatively rested his head on Max's arm.

"Do you feel like telling us what happened" asked Judy softly, gently touching his arm so he'd look up. Kai instinctively shrank back from her touch and wriggled backwards into the safety of Max's arms.

He felt safer with Max who was someone who was nearly always happy and could teach him what happiness and love were , 2 things Kai wasn't sure about and Max's natural skill at defence made Kai feel more secure around him.

Kai nodded his head slightly, he wanted o tell them but he didn't wan them to think he was weak and dependent even though he probably was.

He spoke in an almost inaudible voice, a voiding everyone's gazes, why did they have to stare at him like that? He wasn't mutant or anything 'though I might as well be' he thought 'I'm nothing like they are so how could they understand?'

/They will, trust me/ said Dranzer mentally.

Kai clung onto his beyblade and looked at it while he talked. "I'm not actually sixteen or fifteen; Voltaire put that so I could go to higher stages at Biovault and seem like more powerful blader because they still need some authorisation about you when you train outside in the wild. He could also use me for more missions with the other top bladers who are the Demolition Boys."

He looked scared of their reaction as he concentrated on his beyblade, "I'm actually eleven." He didn't dare glance around. Everyone looked shocked. "But" said Mr Dickenson, he didn't know what to say "this doesn't make sense."

"Yeah dude" said Tyson "that means you were 10 last year when you captained us and you were way better at blading and loads of other stuff than we were." It was taking awhile for the fact that their captain had been younger than them all the time to sink in.

Kai shivered as he took in another breath, this was when they didn't believe him.

Max must have sensed something wrong because he renewed his hug. Kai cried quietly.

"He's telling the truth" said a voice "he never lies you know, he's never actually told you what his age was".

Kai jerked up in surprise "Dranzer?" he whispered.

"Me" said Dranzer.

Mr Granger was indignant "those bas-" he quickly stopped.

"-tards" said Kai.

"Yeah, how could they do this to an 11 year old?" Mr Granger said "I'd kill anyone who would do that to Tyson."

"They just do it" said Kai "they have levels of punishment-beating, bashing, whipping, cutting (A/N as in slicing cuts all over you with a knife), stabbing, breaking, chaining you to the top of the tower to starve and freeze-"

Everyone gasped; Max still cuddled Kai, urging him to carry on.

"-and then-the gunshots" said Kai, burying his face into his arms as fresh tears started coming, everyone seemed frozen to their seats.

"Aww man" whispered Tyson "that is so cruel! If I ever see them I'm going to-" he made a violent motion with his hand.

"What did they do to you yesterday?" said Rei.

"All of them" was the muffled reply.

"All-all of them?" said Mr Granger.

Hope you liked it. Please review!


	5. Wishes Come True

**Cute Lil Confused Kai Chapter 5- Wishes Come True**

**Disclaimer**: Haha I don't own beyblade so there!

Heheheh that really doesn't make sense…………… floats off to her own little world

Je suis anglaise! Je pense beyblade est tres amusant et j'espere trouver un bitbeast!

I need to revise my French so badly. I got picked for the French Express to do GCSE early, great isn't it? And they even added a snag-you have to do the A level too ¬¬

This chapter is dedicated to…….Kai! No it's for my bestest ever friend Jessie and she probably will never read this. If you do remember PINESSO! YAY! o

**It starts HERE!----**

"Oh Kai dear" said Judy sadly, she gave him a hug and this time he didn't pull away. He sighed, "And when we were at the abbey, they used to give us mothers and fathers to keep us in order and lecture us about all the things everyone says are good but they say they're bad. And they gave everyone a family so they'd never disobey Voltaire and couldn't run way from the abbey," Kai shuddered.

Everyone looked puzzled.

"So you had sort of parents?" said Rei.

Kai was silent for a while, thinking "parents?" he whispered tentatively "what are parents?"

The adults shared glances while Tyson, Rei, Max and Kenny just gaped. How could anyone not know what parents were?

"But you said that they gave you mothers and fathers" said Kenny.

"What have they got to do with pear ants?" said Kai.

Judy bent down slightly to look Kai in the eyes. Kai fidgeted. "Kai what's the definition of a mother?" she asked.

Kai looked frightened "well they're these pointy needles with wires and things they stick them in you like darts filled with liquid and sometimes drugs and they hurt and do stuff to you and control you."

"Oh" said Judy "and what about fathers and families?"

"A father's this thin they strap you to the wall with that electrocutes you and families are microchips that are thin and bendy that they put in your body and it downloads programmes into your brain and it watched you all the time, I know 'cause I took mine out when-," he shivered as he thought of the punishment he'd received from it, he leant his elbow into the bi pillow behind his back so he was closer to his safety-Max.

'Aw no' he thought, 'I'm not weak, I don't have to rely on him.' He pushed himself back up so he was supporting himself.

Judy frowned, "How did you get it out?" she asked.

"Dranzer got it out for me when I was 8 then again after I stole the bitbeasts, I've still got it" said Kai.

"Can I see it?" she asked.

"Dranzer?" whispered Kai looking around for the haze.

The hazy bitbeast appeared again and dropped a tiny metallic chip into Kai's hand

He passed it silently to Judy who put it in her purse for safe keeping.

"Kai" said Mr Granger "you know mothers and fathers and families, those words don't mean what you just said."

"They don't?" whispered Kai.

"Those Biovault guys taught you all the wrong stuff!" said Rei.

"So we're going to teach you all the right stuff!" said Max cheerfully.

"Father means the man who helped make you so you're alive today, he helps you and teaches you and protects you" said Mr Granger, "Which is what I hope have done with Tyson."

"I think you forgot to make half of the brain" said Kai smiling slightly at what he'd just said.

"Hey!" said Tyson, "take that back!" Everyone fell about laughing, Kai smiling in the middle. "Aww, looks like you've still got your old sense of humour" said Max, hugging Kai. Even Mr Granger was laughing.

"A family is a group of your relatives, you share the same blood, like sisters, brothers and they love you and you spend Christmas together and you have fun together at home" said Max.

"And family help each other out too" said Tyson "like cooking" he grinned.

"A mother and father make up parents and a mother is someone who cares for you, keeps you safe, talks to you, gives you hugs…" said Judy.

"Like Max?" said Kai confused. (Aww he's so kawaii)

Max smiled, "no, your mum helps make you and I certainly did not do that" said Max, suddenly going red. Tyson, Mr Granger and Rei and Judy all laughed.

"Grandpa did say I was made wrong though and he said they made lots of mistakes with me" said Kai thoughtfully.

"I don't get it though" said Kai, "how did you make Tyson? And how come I'm not made like Tyson."

They all glanced at each other. Tyson, Rei and Max were all trying hard not to laugh. Kai could feel Max trembling behind him from suppressed laughter. Kai looked hurt and stared miserably at the bed. Judy noticed and apologised, "we're not laughing at you, don't worry." Kai's big eyes looked up at her beseechingly. "It's just very hard to explain and you have to be older to know" said Judy, convincingly.

"Okay" said Kai obediently and lost interest.

"I wish I could have a mother and father" said Kai wistfully. They sound nice but I don't have any."

Judy rushed to the rescue, "I'm sure Max would love a little brother and we can certainly feed another mouth." Her eyes twinkled as she said this.

Max looked at her with eyes big as saucers. "Really?" he gasped breathlessly.

It was taking a while to sink into Kai, his eyes were lighting up.

"Would you like a mother?" asked Judy.

"Yes" cried Kai.

"YAY!" he suddenly burst out and bounced around on the bed then hugged Judy and Max

"Big hug!" yelled Tyson and launched himself in. "Don't forget me!" cried Rei. Mr Granger and Kenny punched the air and Mr Dickinson simply beamed.

After all that crying everyone was so happy!

Max grinned down at Kai who grinned back. He had a really dazzling smile. "Cheese!2 exclaimed Dizzi as she took a photo.

"Now I've got my own lil brother! And he's the sweetest, cutest, lil'est, bestest brother in the world!"

"Oi!" said Kai but he was all smiles and a very happy contented kid.

Aww wasn't that cute? And it's only just beginning folks! Please review guys n gals and I'll update quicker. Cute ideas are welcome! Just not yaoi.

Love

XeverlastingX

THANK YOU to Trinity of the Phoenix for spotting that the chapter was repeating itself. I totally messed this story up because I called the chapters different names and what I thought was chapter 2 is chapter 3 and now I've looked through all the files and found that I never actually typed up the proper chapter 2 so there should be 5 chapters which there are now I just had to remove the story for a bit. Sorry! And I'll try and correct all the typos!


End file.
